


Gag Reel

by mnwood



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Misha, Crack, M/M, POV Jensen Ackles, Rimming, Top Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-24 18:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6161828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnwood/pseuds/mnwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the end of season 11, and Dean and Cas are finally going to kiss for the first time. Unfortunately, Jensen and Misha have a hard time taking it seriously while they're filming the scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gag Reel

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I have no idea what Phil Sgriccia is actually like, so his character is 100 percent made up.  
> 2\. Based on the fact that I ALWAYS write bottom!Dean, you probably thought I would ALWAYS write bottom!Jensen. Surprise, fuckers. I don't care who tops and bottoms in cockles fics as long as somebody is getting fucked.  
> 3\. Add me to the list of assholes who have written a cockles fic in which destiel becomes canon.

“Did you get the script for the finale?”

Misha took his hand off of Jensen’s thigh and gave him a thumbs up.

“Hm. So. Dean and Cas.”

Misha hummed his approval, and Jensen bucked his hips up.

“Can you lighten up on the teeth, man?” Jensen asked as he ran a hand through Misha’s sweaty hair.

With a growl, Misha pressed his teeth to Jensen’s shaft before hollowing out his cheeks and slowly dragging his mouth up.

“You’re killing me, Mish,” Jensen breathed, throwing his head back against the back of the couch. 

Squeezing his hand around the base of Jensen’s cock, Misha quickened the pace and increased the pressure.

“So, uh, we’re-we’re gonna have to-to-to kiss on camera.”

Misha hummed again, and Jensen put his hands behind his head and gripped the back of the couch.

“In front of the whole crew. I bet they’ll save it for last, too, so they can all make fun of us.”

Misha pressed a firm hand down on Jensen’s thigh and bobbed up and down so fast it was almost comical.

“I don’t even want to think about what Jared’s gonna say. I’m surprised he hasn’t burst in here—”

In one swift motion, Misha released Jensen’s cock, kicked his pants off and seated himself in Jensen’s lap.

“Dude, what the hell are you—” 

With a shake of his head, Misha pressed a finger to Jensen’s lips and sank down on his cock.

Jensen’s eyes rolled back in his head. He rucked up Misha’s shirt and latched his hands onto his hips, rubbing his thumbs along his hipbones in a steady rhythm.

“You were taking too long to come, and you wouldn’t shut up,” Misha explained with a soft smile.

“I really do think we should talk about the finale.”

“I really do think you should come in my ass, but we don’t always get what we want, Jackles.” 

Jensen pushed him down onto his lap and thrust up into him. When Misha started panting, Jensen wrapped a hand around his cock and jacked him the way he liked: quick and dirty. They both came without another word spoken between them. It wasn’t until Misha slid out of his lap and dropped onto the couch next to him that he spoke again. 

“Remember that time Jeremy walked in on you giving me a B.J. in the studio?” Misha asked.

“I’d rather not rememb—”

“How could kissing on camera possibly be worse than that? Everybody knows we’re fucking, Jensen. It’s not weird.”

“OK, sure. Everybody knows we’re together. But they act like they _don’t_ know. If we have to-to—if we have to—”

“So what you’re saying is that it’s going to be difficult to passionately kiss me in front of all of our coworkers.”

“Exactly.”

“OK, then, let’s practice.” Misha turned toward Jensen and stared at him.

“What?”

“Let’s practice. You be Dean and I’ll be Cas. Where’s the script? Go get it. And maybe we should consider putting pants on.”

“Since when do we _practice?”_

“Since you decided to be nervous about a scene. C’mon, humor me.” Misha stood and started pulling his pants back on. Jensen didn’t comment on his lack of underwear.

“You really gonna make me do this?”

Misha raised his eyebrows in challenge.

Sighing, Jensen pushed himself up from the couch and pulled his jeans up from where they had been bunched up around his ankles. He gestured for Misha to get on with it already, and Misha rolled his eyes and grabbed the script from the coffee table. It was technically Jensen’s script, seeing as they were currently in his trailer.

Misha cleared his throat and read in his Cas voice, “I did what I thought was the only way I could help. I’m not an archangel, Dean, I couldn’t stop Amara on my own.”

“Nobody was asking you to, Cas,” Jensen recited from memory with no inflection in his voice.

“Can you please take this seriously?” Misha asked as he dropped his arm so the script hung loosely at his side. “Dean is about to admit his love for Castiel, and you’re—”

“I honestly can’t tell if you’re being sarcastic right now, so let’s just do the thing. Come on, say the next line.”

He cleared his throat again and shook the script out in front of him. “What purpose could I have served? Hmm? Lucifer had a much better chance—”

“I don’t know if you noticed, Cas, but Lucifer made things a hell of a lot worse!” Jensen felt dumb acting like Dean and looking at Misha as if he didn’t just fuck him on the couch five minutes ago. Still, he continued, “You could’ve died. We could’ve lost you, and then—and then—”

“And then what use would I have been to you? Is that what you’re trying to say?”

“Is that really the line?” Jensen wondered, reaching out and tilting the script toward him to check it out.

“Jensen, come _on.”_

“Geez, fine. Whatever. Uh—no. How could you—you’re family, Cas.” 

“Because you need me.” 

Jensen took a step toward Misha, crushing the script between them. He looked down at his friend’s mouth and then back up to his eyes. With conviction, he whispered, “Because your ass is really tight.” 

“For fuck’s sake, Jen-Jensen,” Misha cursed as he broke down laughing. 

“What? Is that not the line?” Jensen tried not to laugh and failed.

“I fucking hate you.”

Jensen threw his arm around Misha’s neck and pulled his head down so he could ruffle his hair.

“You’re not getting out of this, Jay.” Misha shoved his way out of Jensen’s grasp and focused back on the script. “We are going to have a scripted kiss before we leave this trailer, or so help me…”

Jensen leaned forward and tilted his head to peck Misha on the lips. Misha instinctively kissed him back and then cursed at himself.

“Piece of cake, huh?” Jensen pressed. “We’ll just do that, and it’ll be great.”

“You’re not getting out of this.”

“Ugh, fine. Go again. C’mon.”

This time, they didn’t even get to the final line before Misha burst out laughing. When Jensen tried to ask what was so funny, Misha wheezed, “Your ass is really tight.”

The third time, Jensen couldn’t help himself. As soon as he stepped close to Misha and looked down at his lips, he closed his eyes and made a fish face. Misha smacked him on his cheek, which Jensen responded to by tackling Misha to the ground.

The wrestling match ended with a very rough make-out session—better than their last wrestling match, which ended in Misha getting a black eye.

Eventually they took one “take” seriously and made it all the way up to the kiss.

“Because I love you,” Jensen said sincerely, and suddenly his heart started pounding in his chest.

He leaned forward ever so slightly, and Misha’s brow furrowed. They stared into each other’s eyes for a moment longer until finally both of them moved together until their lips met in the middle. It was slow and hesitant, and Jensen felt like his entire body was on fire with want. They stayed still for a few seconds, and then Misha shuffled forward and made a soft noise in the back of his throat.

Jensen wrapped a hand around the back of his neck and pulled him closer. They started slowly moving their lips, almost mechanically like they didn’t know what they were doing. They pulled away and scanned each other’s faces for a moment before surging forward and kissing in earnest this time. Jensen shoved his tongue between Misha’s lips, and Misha growled and ran a hand up Jensen’s back. The kiss became urgent, hungry, rushed.

They both fell to the couch and began removing each other’s clothes and—

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, stop,” Jensen said as he tried to push Misha out of his lap. “The hell are we doing?”

Misha looked off to the side like he was trying to figure out where he was. He turned his head back to Jensen and responded, “I have no idea.” 

Jensen stared down at Misha’s bare torso and ran his hands up both of his sides. “I don’t remember ever kissing you like that before.”

“Because that was a first kiss.”

“What?”

Misha ran his knuckles along Jensen’s cheek and watched his own fingers move. “It was Dean and Cas’ first kiss. That’s why it was weird.”

“C’mon, dude, you know it freaks me out when you take our jobs seriously.”

“You’re the one who wouldn’t shut up about a script while I was giving you a blowie.”

Jensen pursed his lips and looked up at the ceiling. “Fair enough.”

“Can you stop rubbing my hips? You’re making me horny.”

He didn’t stop.

They stared at each other the way they do when they can’t decide who has the upper hand and therefore have to have a competition for it.

A knock sounded on the door, followed by the second A.D. shouting, “Five minutes to stage 3, Mr. Ackles!”

Jensen groaned and leaned forward until his forehead hit Misha’s chest. Misha wrapped his arms around his back and patted him in comfort.

“Sucks that we can’t just sit in our trailers all day jerking each other off, huh?” Misha asked.

“Yeah, yeah. Get dressed. I’ll see you later.”

Just as they always do, they pecked each other on the lips before Jensen left. However, this time when they did it, they pulled away and looked curiously at one another like it was a new and exciting thing they just tried for the first time.

Filming the finale was going to be fucking weird.

 

* * *

 

One thing Jensen couldn’t believe about this entire situation was that nobody had consulted him about it. Nobody said a word about the script or its implications, nobody asked if he and Misha were cool with it, nobody seemed to think it was out of the ordinary at all. Nobody.

It wasn’t until the week they started filming the finale that Jared asked, “So, are you nervous about kissing Misha in front of everyone?” while they were sitting outside in their director’s chairs waiting to be called to set. 

Jensen put his phone down and looked over at Jared, but Jared was pointedly ignoring him. “Yeah, actually.”

That got his attention. He furrowed his brow and looked into Jensen’s eyes. “Wait, really?”

“It’s gonna be embarrassing. Yeah, everybody already knows he and I are…whatever, but this kind of makes it front and center, you know?”

“Sure, but it’s Dean and Cas. Who cares what it implies about you and Misha?”

 _“I_ care. I don’t want to make out with my boyfriend while a sweaty sound guy stands two feet away holding a boom over my head.”

Jared laughed and looked away wistfully. “Gen and I enjoyed it.”

“Yeah, well, that’s different.”

“How is it different?” 

“It’s just different, all right?”

Jared threw his hands up in surrender and waited a beat before saying, “I’m not in the scene, but I’m totally coming to watch.”

“Like hell you are.”

“Hey, this is payback for all the times I’ve had to see you two in compromising positions.”

“Yeah, like it’s _our_ fault that you don’t know how to knock.”

 

* * *

 

“Coming! Just give me a minute!” 

Misha buried his face in Jensen’s neck and laughed, and Jensen told him to shut the fuck up as he thrust in earnest. 

The A.D. continued knocking on the door, sounding more urgent with every beat.

“You’re gonna have to pick up the pace, cowboy,” Misha teased, pressing the heels of his feet into Jensen’s back and squeezing his thighs tighter around his waist.

Jensen growled and pushed deeper into Misha, digging his fingers so hard into his hips that Misha let out a pained noise.

“Mr. Ackles, we really need—”

“Give us a minute!” Jensen and Misha both angrily shouted in unison.

Misha’s eyes went wide and he put a hand over his mouth. Jensen laughed and bent down to kiss his forehead.

“Dork,” Jensen mumbled.

“Hey, it got him to stop knocking,” Misha responded with a wink. “Oh—oh, do that again. Yeah. Yeah, that. OK, yeah. Ah—ah.” Misha clenched around Jensen’s cock and then his whole body shuddered and relaxed as he came.

Feeling spent, Jensen pulled out and jacked himself to completion in a matter of seconds despite Misha’s protests. They haphazardly threw on some clothes, and Misha didn’t even try to hide when Jensen finally opened the door to talk to the very annoyed A.D.

“You’re, um, needed on stage 2.” He tilted his head and peered at Misha getting dressed on the bed. “You and Mr. Collins both.”

“Yeah, we’ll be there soon.”

“Five minutes, Mr. Ackles.”

“Yeah, yeah, five minutes. We’ll be there.” He shut the door again.

They both fixed their clothes, and Jensen patted down Misha’s hair and asked, “You ready?”

“Yeah, let’s go.”

Misha took Jensen’s hand as they exited the trailer—a habit they had decided was a small enough display of affection that nobody would comment on it. They had been holding hands on set for years now. Nobody had ever said anything. 

There were several scenes they had to film on stage 2 that week—most of which would probably be scrapped in the editing room—so Jensen and Misha both took comfort in the fact that it would probably be a long time before they got to the kiss.

“OK, folks, we’re going to change pace from what’s written on the call sheet,” the first A.D. announced once everyone got to the stage. She flipped through her paperwork and continued, “We’ll be starting with scene 17 instead of scene four. Other than that, everything stays the same.”

Jensen and Misha stared straight ahead and didn’t move until they were called to places.

They had to face each other at the top of the scene, and they avoided eye contact with one another while the hair and make-up people fixed them. When Phil called “action,” they finally locked eyes.

“I did what I thought was the only way I could help. I’m not an archangel, Dean, I couldn’t stop Amara on my own.”

Jensen swallowed a lump in his throat, and when he tried to speak his voice caught.

“Cut!” Phil called. “Lights—I think we have a misplaced gobo or something over on the left side. Jensen’s face doesn’t look right. No offense, Jensen!”

Jensen waved him off and squinted up at the lights to try to find the problem.

“Hey, you’re not the director,” Misha chastised quietly.

Jensen cracked a smile and halfheartedly kicked Misha’s shin.

Misha winced in mock pain and mouthed, “Fuck you.”

Jensen hid his face to laugh.

“All right, let’s try again,” Phil announced as everyone shuffled back into place. 

The slate dropped in front of them for take two, and Misha repeated his first line exactly the same way as before.

This time, Jensen was ready.

“Nobody was asking you to, Cas.”

“What purpose could I have served? Hmm? Lucifer had a much better chance of-of stopping Amara and-and—”

Jensen folded his lips into his mouth to stop himself from laughing.

Misha shook his head and fought back a smile. “You fucking asshole.”

“Kind of hard to finish a sentence that was never written, huh?”

Misha shook his head and squared his jaw.

The crew reset the scene and didn’t comment on Jensen and Misha’s behavior.

“What purpose could I have served? Hmm? Lucifer had a much better chance—”

“I don’t know if you noticed, Cas, but Lucifer made things a hell of a lot worse!” Jensen stepped forward as he spoke and silently cursed himself for moving too early. “You could’ve died. We could’ve lost you, and then—and then—I would've been—you would've—we—”

Instead of cutting Jensen off with his next line, Misha just smiled smugly and ran his tongue along the inside of his mouth. 

Jensen sighed and rolled his eyes. “OK, I deserved that,” he conceded as the hair and make-up people ran up to fix them again.

“Guys, can we at least try to make it to the end this time?” Phil asked, sounding exasperated.

Jensen and Misha waved at him in apology.

“You could’ve died. We could’ve lost you, and then—and then—”

“And then what use would I have been to you? Is that what you’re trying to say?”

Just like in his trailer when they were practicing, Jensen was thrown off by the line. It just didn’t sound like something Cas would say. Even so, he only let a small beat pass before he recited his next line. “No. How could you—you’re family, Cas.”

“Because you need me.”

Jensen stepped forward and glanced down at Misha’s mouth. Misha burst out laughing and dropped his forehead to Jensen’s shoulder.

“Because your ass is really tight,” Misha whispered into Jensen’s ear.

Jensen patted his back in a placating gesture. He looked over at the crewmembers whose eyes were all trained on the two of them and said, “Sorry, guys. This is new for us.”

Several of the people laughed in disbelief, and one guy actually shook his head and walked away.

“You’re not fooling anyone, Jensen,” Misha said as he stood back up and composed himself.

One of the make-up ladies applied foundation to his forehead, and as she did so she muttered, “You could say that again.”

“You hear that, Jensen? Marie agrees with me that you’re not fooling anyone.”

Marie laughed nervously and scurried away.

“You ready?” Jensen whispered as everyone took their marks.

“We’re gonna do it this time?” 

Jensen nodded curtly.

Misha nodded his consent.

They looked into each other’s eyes very seriously and then began the scene.

In no time, Jensen found himself inches from Misha’s face and saying, “Because I love you.”

Without thinking, he grabbed Misha’s cheek and yanked him in for a kiss. Just as their lips met, Phil called cut.

“Jensen, upstage hand next time. You completely blocked his face.”

Jensen looked down at Misha’s face and quickly removed his hand from his cheek. “Oops,” he stated.

“You’re a _director_ , Jay.”

Jensen punched him in the shoulder. “Shut up.”

Misha kicked his shin, and Jensen punched his shoulder again. As Misha tried to block it, their arms got tangled up and a wrestling match ensued.

“Boys!” Phil yelled in such a commanding tone that they broke apart immediately. “You’re grown men. Can you please act like it?”

“Sorry, Phil,” Jensen responded with an embarrassed wave. He turned back toward Misha, but Misha was trying not to laugh. Which, of course, made Jensen want to laugh.

Somewhere off to the left Jensen heard someone mutter, “Do you think this would be better or worse if those two weren’t sleeping together off camera?”

During the next take, Jensen stupidly tried to do something different and adopted a dark, burning expression right before his final line. Misha’s eyes went wide with confusion, and he took a cautious step back. 

Phil called cut.

“Babe, what are you doing?” Misha whispered.

Jensen shrugged and answered, “Just trying something different. I don’t know.”

“You can’t give me your fucking…” Misha waited for Marie to walk away before he continued, “… _orgasm_ face in the middle of a goddamn scene.”

“What?”

“You heard me.”

From the other side of the wall behind them, the A2 shouted, “Hey guys, you’re mic’d! Please remember that I can hear everything you’re saying back here!”

Everybody started snickering, and Jensen looked down at his feet and imagined how great it would be if the floor opened up and dragged him down to hell, never to return again.

They finally made it through the entire scene during the next take. When Jensen went to grab Misha’s face, his heart pounded in his chest and he didn’t know if it was because he felt like _Dean_ kissing _Cas_ for the first time or if he was crippled with embarrassment about kissing his boyfriend in front of an entire crew. 

In any case, he pressed his lips to Misha’s and was met with hesitance. He surged forward and coaxed Misha’s lips to part for him, and when he saw the opportunity he slid his tongue into his mouth. Misha groaned in response and put a hand to Jensen’s left shoulder. He took control of the kiss and worked their mouths together for several seconds. They pulled away at the same time and stared into each other’s eyes.

And that’s when Jensen gave a flirty smile and a raise of his eyebrows, and Misha slapped him square in the face as he broke down laughing. 

Jensen started laughing too, but he stopped when he realized that the rest of the set was completely silent. He looked over at the crew and swallowed a lump in his throat.

Everyone was staring at them, sitting or standing completely still, not saying a word.

“Um. Something wrong, guys?” Jensen asked awkwardly.

A few people shifted and looked around, and finally Phil cleared his throat and said, “Uh, um—that was—that was great, guys. Just—let’s do it just like that again, but, uh, don’t break at the end this time. Seriously, that was…”

“That was hot as hell!” Jared shouted as he walked up to the stage in his street clothes, carrying a Starbucks cup. “If I knew it was gonna be like that, I would’ve advocated for this whole Dean/Cas thing _ages_ ago.”

The crew started muttering among themselves, and Jensen and Misha smiled shyly at each other. Jensen scratched the back of his neck and Misha winked at him in reassurance.

Once the muttering died down, they reset the scene.

“I did what I thought was the only way I could help. I’m not an archangel, Dean, I couldn’t stop Amara on my own.”

“Nobody was asking you to, Cas.”

“What purpose could I have served? Hmm? Lucifer had a much better chance of—”

“I don’t know if you noticed, Cas, but Lucifer made things a hell of a lot worse! You could’ve died. We could’ve lost you, and then—and then—”

“And then what use would I have been to you.”

Misha didn’t say the next line this time, the out of character one that kept throwing Jensen off. It made Jensen’s next line come a lot easier. “No. How could you—you’re family, Cas.”

“Because you need me.”

He stepped up to his best friend, to Dean’s best friend, and he stroked his thumb along his cheek before leaning in. He almost forgot his line, but he managed to compose himself enough to say it. “Because I love you.”

Misha’s eyes slipped shut at the last second, and that sent a shiver down Jensen’s spine. He kissed him gently, reverently, like it was a forbidden thing that he should never have the privilege of getting. That’s how everything felt with Misha. Off limits. Holy ground.

They kissed longer this time, working their mouths together hungrily and not even bothering to hide their tongues from the camera. Misha made an obscene noise, and Jensen growled and drew him closer.

They kept kissing. Nobody called cut. Misha slid his arm around Jensen’s back and cupped his ass over his jeans. The movement brought their hips together, and Jensen rubbed his erection against Misha’s thigh.

It was that movement that made Misha freeze and then push Jensen away. He cleared his throat and wiped his mouth, and Jensen just stared at him. 

Again, the crew was quiet. Jensen didn’t look over at them this time.

Then, all at once, they started clapping. And cheering. The lights above them started flashing different colors so the stage looked like a damn nightclub.

“OK, all right, that’s enough,” Jensen tried to shout over the noise. He turned back to Misha, but the traitor was laughing so hard that his nose was scrunched up and Jensen couldn’t help but smile.

Misha stepped forward and reeled Jensen in by the back of his neck and kissed him again. Jensen tried to chase his mouth, but Misha pulled away with a smack of his lips and then patted his face patronizingly.

Eventually everyone calmed down enough for them to do one more take.

It was the last take they did, and it was so perfect that after Phil called cut, Jensen noticed a few people wiping away tears (including Jared).

He and Misha high-fived each other, and then they were called to wardrobe to get ready for the next scene.

 

* * *

 

“You sure you want to drink that before we go out there?" 

Jensen looked down at his cup of Jack and answered, “Uh, yeah?”

Misha looked skeptical. “All right, if you think it’s a good idea.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing. By all means, drink your booze.”

Jensen did.

And he regretted it five minutes later.

His and Misha’s panel at Jibcon was always a disaster every year, but this year he was even more buzzed than usual. They really shouldn’t put alcohol in the green room first thing in the morning. 

Once they were out on stage, they killed time for a solid 10 minutes before relenting to the fact that they were supposed to answer some questions. The truth was that neither of them wanted to talk about the show. The…kiss…had aired just a week ago, and Jensen and Misha had watched the episode together at Jensen’s apartment. It was the first time they were ever speechless after watching an episode together. Neither of them knew what to say. But seeing as they started aggressively making out on the couch soon after the credits rolled, the unspoken review was, “That was really hot.”

“Hi. I was wondering what it was like to film the kiss between Dean and Cas.”

First question. Nice.

Misha was standing on the opposite side of the stage as Jensen, and they stared at each other over the wide expanse with smiles in their eyes. Misha clutched his microphone under his chin with both of his hands and looked like he had no intention of answering the question.

Jensen looked out at the crowd with a face that made them laugh, and he plopped down in his chair and flipped his microphone up in the air. “Hellooo, Rome,” he said quietly into the mic.

After the laughter died down, Misha walked across the stage toward the girl who had asked the question. “Are you asking us this question because you want to know how many times we had to make out with each other? The answer is one. We did one take and it was perfect, and we shook hands afterward and went to a sports bar to eat steak and drink beer because we’re _men.”_

“She’s gonna know you’re lying when the gag reel comes out, Mish,” Jensen supplied.

“What? It’s in my contract that if they put that scene in the gag reel then I’m quitting.” Misha walked across the stage again and dragged his chair closer to Jensen’s before sitting. “No, but, in all honesty, that scene was very hard to film. You know, we’re actors—we’re professionals—so we can do whatever is asked of us, you know, within reason. So we treated the scene just like any other scene because we’re professionals, and that’s what we do. At least, that’s how it is for _me._ Jensen had a very hard time with it because of how, um…” Misha paused and looked down, and he held his hand up like he was searching for the right words. “Because of how attractive I am, honestly. Jensen was very nervous because it’s difficult to kiss someone who is as…sexually magnetic? As I am. So he got all riled up by that, and it was not—it’s not something you guys would want to see. It was really, frankly, embarrassing for him. But, you know, I understand. I understand how irresistibly attractive I am.”

Jensen stared out at the crowd and flipped his microphone several times.

Misha turned toward him and continued, “Jensen, would you agree?”

Jensen straightened up in his chair and turned toward Misha as he answered, “Yep. Exactly.” 

The crowd laughed so hard that they were able to quietly move onto the next question without much pause. Jensen sent up a silent prayer of thanks as he turned toward the next person in line.

“I also had a question about the…I know that actors typically don’t…use tongue when they kiss, so why did you guys decide to do that?” 

For fuck’s sake.

 

* * *

 

“Did we out ourselves at that panel?”

“Mm.” 

“I can hardly remember anything I said. Did I say anything stupid? I probably said something stupid.”

Jensen dug his fingernails into Misha’s ass cheeks and flattened his tongue against his rim.

“What are you doing? Why’d you stop?” Misha asked as he squirmed beneath Jensen.  

Jensen pulled away from his ass and responded, “I’m a little busy here, Mish.”

Misha contorted his body so he could look back at Jensen without flipping over. “No, seriously, did we say anything incriminating?”

“Dude, we always say something incriminating. We could make out on stage and proclaim that cockles is real and people still wouldn’t take it seriously.” 

“When did you learn the term ‘cockles’?” 

Jensen sat back on his heels and put his hands on his hips. “I don’t live under a rock, Misha.”

“Yes you do.”

“Do you want me to eat your ass or not?”

Misha turned back and folded his arms on the bed so he could rest his head on top of them. “I guess we _are_ in Rome. We have a tradition to maintain.”

“You’re damn right we do,” Jensen agreed as he got back up on his knees and put his face in Misha’s ass again.

“Do you really think that scene will end up on the gag reel?”

“Oh my _god,_ Mish.”

“What—why are you—Jensen—”

In a rush, Jensen crawled up onto the bed and manhandled Misha until he was lying flat on his back. He fumbled for the lube with one hand and threw Misha’s leg over his shoulder with his other hand.

Misha rolled his eyes and reached back to grab the headboard as Jensen slipped a finger in.

“I don’t care what happened at the panel,” Jensen growled. 

“You should, though. What if we get caught?”

Jensen slid in a second finger and smiled wolfishly down at Misha. “Wouldn’t that be something?”

Misha smiled reluctantly and shook his head. “You fucker.”

“Anybody on set could walk in on us in one of our trailers, take a picture, put it all over the Internet. Or maybe a fan will find us hiding in a dark hallway, and we’ll have to explain our—”

“Can you shut up and fuck me?”

They had a tradition to maintain after all.

 

* * *

 

The door to Jensen’s trailer swung dramatically open, and Misha stepped inside. He swung his arm forcefully to shut it behind him and then turned to Jensen with an exasperated expression. 

“We’re on the goddamn gag reel,” he explained. 

Jensen pulled out his phone and opened YouTube.

“You’d think _somebody_ would run it by us before finalizing it, but noooo,” Misha lamented as he plopped down on the couch next to Jensen.

As the video loaded, Jensen angled his body toward Misha and threw his arm over the back of the couch. Misha instinctively scooted closer and pressed a hand to Jensen’s thigh.

The gag reel opened with them standing inches away from each other’s faces. The moment held for several seconds before Misha broke down laughing and collapsed into Jensen’s arms.

It then cut to the take where Misha grabbed Jensen’s ass, and the camera zoomed in on Misha’s hand.

Finally, it cut to a shitty camera phone shot. Jensen and Misha were blurrily making out in the background while the row of director’s chairs and cameras were in the foreground.

Jared’s voice spoke in a whisper from behind the camera. “It’s happening. It’s _happening._ Jensen and Misha are—oh, excuse me, _Dean and Cas_ —are finally doing it.” The camera turned until Jared’s face filled up the screen. “Somebody’s gonna get laid tonight.”

The gag reel moved on to other scenes, and Jensen hit the pause button. 

“Oh no, there’s more,” Misha insisted, reaching for Jensen’s phone. 

He scrolled toward the end of the video and hit play.

It was hard to hear, and there was loud music playing over it, but Jensen still watched with his mouth hanging open as he thought about the fans that would spend hours parsing out the dialogue.

_“Babe, what are you doing?”_

_“Just trying something different. I don’t know.”_

_“You can’t give me your [beep] [beep] face in the middle of a [beep]damn scene.”_

_“What?”_

_“You heard me.”_

_“Hey guys, you’re mic’d!”_  

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [deancasheadcanons](http://deancasheadcanons.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, and [this is my website.](https://maddmadeshop.com/)  
>    
> [Rebloggable link](http://deancasheadcanons.tumblr.com/post/140584407626/gag-reel)


End file.
